


So Fragile a Thing

by loveandpeace



Category: DCU, Haikyuu!!
Genre: DC Universe AU, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, M/M, Multi, basically all characters in haikyuu will be heroes or major characters from the dc universe, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveandpeace/pseuds/loveandpeace
Summary: Humanity is so fragile a thing, this is what the heroes of Earth have always known.Earth's strongest allies try to lead normal lives, carry on jobs and relationships, all while doing their best to keep their planet as safe as possible. When unknown evils threaten not only Earth, but the entire universe, these reluctant heroes must find a way to band together and fight.All while trying to get along and not kill each other in the process.(AKA the DC universe crossover y'all didn't know you needed)





	So Fragile a Thing

_“Breaking news, coming straight to you live from the streets of Tokyo!”_

Daichi adjusted his frames, eyes narrowed as he watched the news report on the TV sitting on the opposite end of the office. All around him, his co-workers watched the news with rapt attention, and while Daichi was more than ready to move on with the rest of his day and focus on more important things, he could understand everyone’s excitement…

The reporter on the screen whipped an arm around to the scene behind him, showing off a bank with yellow tape in front of it with a flourish. _“Behind me, you’ll see what is the scene of an attempted robbery. Note that I said ‘attempted’,”_ here he paused, grin widening and Daichi groaned. _“Because Tokyo’s own amazing, incredible Superman arrived right in the nick of time! The police have yet to release information on the identities of the would-be robbers, but they have confirmed that arrests have indeed been made, and Tokyo can rest easy knowing that the illustrious Man of Steel is always watching out for them. This has been a Miracle Boy Satori exclusive! And for Tokyo Action News, I’m the one and only, Tendou Satori!”_

Daichi let out a heavy sigh, shaking his head as the redheaded reporter gave an exaggerated salute and the screen quickly switched over to the regular programming for the station. Well, now that that was over, he could go back to editing his article on upcoming sporting events for the weekend.

“Mm, it looks like you’re hard at work... But I’m a little stuck, so maybe you could give me some help with my article?” Daichi stiffened, sitting straight up in his chair upon hearing an all-too familiar voice in his ear. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about the little robbery that happened late last night, would you?”

Daichi’s chair swung around and he was suddenly met with the knowing gaze of one Sugawara Koushi. His mouth was suddenly dry, and he found it difficult to swallow or do much of anything. “S-Suga, I um…”

Suga’s lips curled upwards into a smirk and he once again leaned in. “What have I told you about not telling me when ‘Superman’ is out and about, saving the day?”

“But, Kou-!” Daichi’s words were swiftly cut off by the pressure of a finger pressed against his lips. Suga’s eyes sparkled as he tipped his head and winked. Daichi let out a long sigh and shook his head.

Daichi had moved from his small hometown farm life in Miyagi to Tokyo just two years earlier and Koushi had known for almost a year about his most-guarded secret: that Daichi was the costumed hero that saved the citizens of Tokyo on a regular basis. Daichi was Superman. Daichi had expected Suga to run and tell the world just who and what Daichi was, but to his surprise, Koushi told him he wasn’t as good at hiding his secrets as he thought he was. Then Suga kissed him and informed him that he wasn’t about to go anywhere and Daichi would have to try harder to get rid of him.

“So,” Suga purred, draping himself against Daichi. “That was the reason you couldn’t come by last night?”

Daichi tried to clear his throat. “I meant to come by your apartment once I got off work…”

“Oh, I bet you did,” Suga murmured. “And you just happened to forget to let me know you weren’t coming over?”

“Koushi, I um,” Daichi knew he was in trouble. The way Koushi teased him was definitely an indication that his boyfriend was definitely pissed with the fact Daichi didn’t let him know that his plans had changed.

“Hey,” the pair broke apart, almost jumping away from each other at the sound of the newspaper’s editor-in-chief. Takeda Ittetsu looked from reporter to the other before sighing heavily. “Look, I’ve told you that I don’t mind office relationships, but please, _please_ keep the PDA to a minimum while you’re at work?”

“Of course!” Suga chirped, grinning as he quickly sat in his chair. “I was just telling Sawamura how _disappointed_ I was that he wasn’t able to come by for dinner last night. Apparently he ran into some kind of _trouble_ on his way home.”

“Suga…”

Daichi winced at the bite Suga’s tone held and Takeda shook his head before heading into his office, muttering under his breath about how he was seriously overdue a long vacation. Daichi relaxed, slumping into his chair before turning his attention once again to Koushi.

The ashen-haired reporter gave his boyfriend a wink. “Don’t worry about it, Dai. You can just make it up to me tonight. And try not to let anything distract you this time, mmkay?”

He groaned, turning around to his desk and letting his head fall against the top of the hard surface. He knew for a fact that even though he had a number of enemies from numerous corners of the galaxy, as well as enemies on earth that would love nothing more than to see him dead, if anything was going to end up killing him, it was going to be Sugawara Koushi.

 

* * *

 

“Wakatoshi-kun~!” Tendou called out to his boyfriend, waving madly until the other forensic techs began to snicker and nudged the tech that Satori was trying desperately to get to notice him.

Ushijima Wakatoshi looked from the crime scene he was processing, seeing just who it was yelling his name before lifting a hand to acknowledge that he had indeed heard Satori. He got to his feet, telling his co-workers something before making his way to the yellow tape where his lover was standing behind.

Satori grinned, reaching out to tug on Ushijima’s white coat. “Well, don’t you look mighty fine when you’re knee deep in blood and guts.”

“This crime scene isn’t a murder, so there isn’t any blood or guts to worry about.”

The redheaded reporter snickered before glancing around Wakatoshi’s imposing form. Ah, he was so cute when he was trying to be the big, bad forensic scientist. “So what’s the real story with this robbery? You aren’t treating this like any other crime scene you usually work. You’re more… On edge than usual.”

Wakatoshi’s brow furrowed and stayed silent momentarily before releasing a heavy sigh. “I hate when you’re right,” he muttered and glanced around before reaching into his pocket. “What I’m about to show you, you mustn’t tell anyone at the news station,” he murmured, pulling out a small, round object.

Satori’s excitement could barely be contained at the thought of what his boyfriend was about to show him. What could it be that Wakatoshi was being so secretive about? Was it possible that there was more to this robbery than everyone first thought? Was this robbery a distraction for something much bigger? Ah, who was he kidding? Of course there was more to it!

As Wakatoshi opened his palm to show the object he was keeping secret, Tendou blinked and twisted his head slightly.

“Wait… What is that? Where did you find this?” Satori snatched the item from Wakatoshi so he could get a better look at just what his boyfriend had found.

The object was a brass color, looked to be in almost-pristine condition, but that wasn’t what had Satori questioning Wakatoshi. On the very top of the spherical object was writing, but it wasn’t just any kind of writing.

“I’ve… Wakatoshi, I’ve never seen writing like this before. It’s not any language I’m familiar with.”

Ushijima could see the gears in Satori’s brain begin to turn and he gently pried the item away from Tendou. “Yes,” his voice was low. “It’s in no language I recognize either. I believe,” he waited until Satori’s head snapped up to stare hard at him.

He took a deep breath, once again ensuring no one else was within hearing distance. He leaned his head in closer to whisper in Tendou’s ear. “I believe this is an alien artifact, and I don’t believe this is here by accident. Someone wanted this to be found.”

Satori’s lips slowly curved upward into a smile and he tugged Wakatoshi’s head closer to his before planting a hard kiss against his lips. “Well then, Miracle Boy,” he whispered against Wakatoshi’s mouth. “I guess it’s time we set up a little meeting with some of earth’s experts in kooky alien shit.”

 

* * *

 

“Oikawa-san, we’re here.”

“Thank you, Watari,” Oikawa Tooru glanced up and gave his chauffeur a smooth smile, tearing his attention away from the news report he was reading on his phone. It looked like that Superman character had once again foiled a robbery attempt, and Oikawa couldn’t help but chuckle. “Looks like Sawa-chan has been keeping himself busy lately.”

“Oikawa-san?” Watari was holding the door open for his employer, a brow arched as he waited for Oikawa to step out of the car.

“Right, right, sorry about that, Wata-chan!” Oikawa laughed and slid his phone into his pocket before getting out of his car and hurrying up the walkway to his mansion. His young ward had already flung the doors open, waiting for Oikawa.

“Well, hello, Tobio-chan,” Tooru crossed the threshold, making a beeline for his hidden cave. “What news do you have for me today?”

“Ah! Hello, Oikawa-san!” Tobio tried to stay on Oikawa’s heels. “Matsukawa-san and Hanamaki-san still haven’t been able to find anything on the Joker, Harlequin, or their gang. It’s like they've disappeared or gone underground… And it could be possible this time, I mean, it’s been over six months since we’ve seen him.”

Oikawa snorted, pulling the one book out of his bookcase that opened the doorway to his secret lair. “There’s no way that the Joker has just ‘disappeared’. I know he’s still out there, waiting for the right time to strike back.”

Oikawa Tooru, CEO of Oikawa Enterprises, was known for many things. He was a billionaire who had been handed the reigns of his father’s business at a tender young age, after the deaths of both his parents, Oikawa was also known as a philanthropist who gave to many charitable organizations, but what very few knew about Oikawa Tooru, was that he held a very secret double life.

Oikawa Tooru, was secretly the masked vigilante of Sendai known as the Batman.

“Mattsun,” Oikawa called out his longtime friend’s name in a singsong fashion. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen you!”

“You literally just saw me earlier today,” Issei smirked, wheeling himself forward. “We go through this every single day. Did the kid tell you what me ‘n Makki think?”

Tooru’s eyes went straight to Issei’s wheelchair. He tried not to look at it, especially since so many years had passed since the attack that left Matsukawa paralyzed from the waist down, but Oikawa blamed himself, and he always would until he was finally able to put the Joker behind bars permanently.

“Yup,” Tooru sighed, shaking his head and tearing his gaze away from Issei. “But I just can’t see Joker disappearing for good.”

“Ah c’mon,” Hanamaki cut in, grinning from where he sat across the cave. “Can’t we just take this for the gift it is? Joker’s gone and hopefully for good this time!”

“I wish,” Oikawa muttered under his breath before taking his seat. “I don’t trust him to not pop up when we least expect it.” For as long as he could remember, the Joker had been Oikawa’s greatest nemesis, and he had always eluded justice right when Oikawa thought that he was finally going to take him down. He had hoped that their last encounter would be the final time that the Joker and Harlequin would escape him.

But that wasn’t to be, and it haunted him every single day and night.

“Oikawa-san?”

Tooru blinked, torn from his musings by Watari holding a phone out to his employer. “What is it, Watari? I was just about to get ready to head out on patrol for tonight.”

Watari shook his head, holding the phone out to Oikawa once more. “Sorry, but I’m afraid this might be an important call. It’s Ushijima-san on the other line for you, and he says it’s very important.”

“Damn Ushiwaka,” Oikawa muttered under his breath before snatching the phone from Watari. Matsukawa and Hanamaki both snickered under their breath seeing Oikawa’s reaction to Ushijima’s unexpected call. “What is it, Ushiwaka? I thought I told you never to call this line unless it was a matter of life and death, or unless you were going to finally tell me you’re giving up the crime-fighting gig.”

Oikawa’s frown only deepened as he listened to what Ushijima had to say. “Are you sure about that?” Another pause as he listened to Ushijima once more. “Understood. I’ll see what I can do.” And with that, he ended the call and tossed the phone back to Watari.

“Well, looks like tonight’s your lucky night, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa quickly grinned as he turned his attention to his young protégé. “I’m heading out tonight and I need Robin at my side. Do you think you’re ready?”

Kageyama’s eyes brightened and his head quickly bobbed up and down. “Yes! I’m ready, Oikawa-san!”

Oikawa laughed and turned to begin dressing for the night. “Then suit up.”

 

* * *

 

Asahi tried to catch his breath, certain that he had finally lost track of the ones that had been hunting him down. He winced as he tried to sit down and get comfortable. He had been injured, but his leg, though somewhat mangled in that moment, would eventually heal on its own. Asahi had come to this planet, hoping to warn its inhabitants of the impending doom that would soon be upon them without bringing in outside forces.

He really had wanted to call in reinforcements as a last resort, but now it appeared he had no other choice. Asahi would have to call upon the help of the universe’s strongest allies to aid him.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back with a brand-new au for the haikyuu fandom? That's right, it's Kay! 
> 
> I read an incredible haikyuu/Marvel au called i'll fall with gravity by ebenroot, and if you haven't read it yet, you absolutely have to! When reading this fic, I was immediately hit with thoughts of creating a superhero au based on the DC universe. Now I love Marvel, but growing up, I was a hardcore DC fan. All of the animated shows, movies and comics, I was the biggest fan of it all. Eventually all of the major haikyuu characters will make appearances in this fic, so look forward to that!
> 
> If you're a fan of the DC universe, then I hope you'll give this story a try, because I've got big plans for this! 
> 
> A big thank you to toofabmonkey on tumblr who is also a huge DC fan and read over this first chapter and gave me some awesome feedback! And feel free to stalk me on tumblr at love-andpeace and just scream with me about haikyuu or other au's!


End file.
